Another Set Of Eyes
by Geminiasp
Summary: She was in it the whole time, she had her own story. She knew Angel before Collins came along, she had worked with Mimi at the Cat Scratch club. She sang Christmas Bells with the homeless, she was homeless.
1. Hi, It's me Lil

Another Set of Eyes

Authors note: My College had decided to put on RENT, and because it is one of my favorite musicals I decided to Audition. I did get a part, not a main character but I play homeless/Squeegee woman/HIV Positive Bohemian. We were asked to create backgrounds for our characters even if they werent main characters, to get more into playing them. I kind of went a bit overboard so one of my cast mates suggested Id put it up on here. To those familiar with the Broadway and movie versions, Id like to pre-warn you that, because this is based off of what my school did, things maybe a teensy bit different (eg. squeegee woman instead of squeegee man). Anyways, onto the story

**_Another Set of Eyes_**

She was in it the whole time, she had her own story. She knew Angel before Collins came along, she had worked with Mimi at the Cat Scratch club. She sang Christmas Bells with the homeless, she was homeless. Who was this girl who watched from afar as Roger and Mimi fought? Who was filmed by Mark at a point? Who cheered Maureen on during her protest? Who felt great when Angel and Collins found each other? Who daydreamed about Santa Fe? Her name was Lillian Lil / Lili Yoluta and she werent always homeless.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, the storyline or the songs in the RENT musical, Im just a fan, but I do own Lillian Yoluta.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hey its me Lil

My name is Lillian Yoluta, at work I'm known as Li-Li, and my friends call me Lil. I am 19 years old Ive lived here in the East Village for almost a year. I was actually born in late May and raised in a small town in the middle of nowhere. My parents were artists, my mom was a musician and my dad was a painter, I also have 7 younger siblings, yes there are eight of us in all my twin sisters Dawn and Skye are next they are 16, then I have three brothers Colt is 15, Ash is 13, and Jasper is 10, My youngest sister Ruby is 7 and my youngest brother Heath is 6. My parents were young when I was born, they were both 18, at first they were afraid that the same thing would happen to me, it didn't though.

As I mentioned before, I moved to my New York City apartment earlier this year, I told my parents I wanted to be on my own after high school. Yes that was one reason but another was I was getting sick of the Chaos at home. No it wasn't because of all of us kids in close age living under one roof, ok maybe that may have been a part of it, a couple years before I made my move to the East Village of New York City, I was in an accident where I needed a blood transfusion. Even through the whole AIDS epidemic they did it to save my life, they were told that it was only gay guys who got it so they weren't too worried. After the transfusion I had gotten really sick, it went on for a while they took me to the doctors office continuously but he couldn't seem to figure what was wrong. That was until they tested me, waiting for the result was agony and when it finally came everyone's hearts dropped to they're stomachs.

The blood transfusion resulted in me being HIV positive.

My parents kept me away from my siblings which tore my heart out because I loved them so much. What also saddened me that HIV could be passed down from mother to child which broke my dream of having a family someday. I don't want my children to suffer like I did. My parents spent a lot of money for my AZT, both of them had been working more and more hours and taking on other jobs. My siblings who I was once so close to started blaming me for things because of it, the lack of parents and things to do. That is why I originally decided to move to New York City.

I live on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B my apartment was once a music publishing factory. I have a lot of neighbors, most of them Bohemians like me. There's always something going on. When I first made my home here I knew Id need a job right away. My neighbor Mimi Marquez who had also just moved there recently found out that I was a dancer and told me about the Cat Scratch club.

Mimi's a really sweet girl shes pretty too with her dark curly hair and warm brown eyes. Shes fun to get to know as well. I also found out that she had a small crush on the musician who lived above her with his roommate, Roger. The thing was he was also taken by this blond haired blue eyed girl named April. Mimi wasn't sure when she could make her move.

I did get a job at the club not too long later.

There I was I was a stripper, something I really didn't want to tell my parents so I lied a bit and told them I go to dance recitals. I was at the Cat Scratch club as I pole danced the men in the audience placed dollars in my hot pants. Mimi and I sometimes had shifts together so we would walk there together. She was amazing how her body moved so smoothly. I had to look away and pay attention to what I was doing. Yes I did find girls sexy, my parents never knew about that either though, but I also think guys are sexy. That went on for as long as I had lived there. Yes lived, you saw that right it was early October when that happened. I was making money at the Cat Scratch Club but that was to pay for my AZT and the pot that Id smoke once in a while, but mostly for the AZT. My parents sent me money once in a while but it has been lack lately.

So when I got to the apartment with Mimi I noticed Benny there standing in front of my Apartment door. I stopped suddenly Benny gave me a look. My electricity was cut off and my phone was disconnected. That October night was the first night I had no home.

But I knew that I wasn't the only one. I looked at the lot next to the building and noticed a small tent city starting. I had no tent, and it was late I didn't want to wake anyone. I looked up at the building then down and sighed as I tried to find a place to settle. My lungs started to hurt and I was coughing, losing my balance I fell onto the cold concrete. My beeper went off, I slowly sat up as I went through my book bag to find my AZT. Nearby, I could hear another beeper go off as I pulled out the pill bottle and opened it. I gathered some saliva in my mouth I hadn't been able to grab a water bottle as I popped the AZT forcing it down my throat into my petite body. It didn't work, the pill had gotten stuck and I was having problems breathing. I hacked again.

There was a blur that rushed passed me and cradled my head so it wouldn't hit the ground. I felt cool water hit my lips.

"Swallow, honey, swallow" The person said to me, they seemed really worried. I swallowed the water and the pill that was stuck finally went down.

I couldn't tell if it was male or female at first, until I opened up my eyes. It was a male, a guy I could tell by his Adams apple and the fact he had no boobs, although he looked like a very feminine male. He was petite for a guy too probably not much taller than myself. He ran his painted fingernails through my short auburn hair. I glanced over and noticed a ten-gallon pickle tub, a pair of drumsticks and the, oh so familiar, AZT bottle.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked me, his voice was soft and soothing.

"For now I guess" I said as I struggled to get up.

I looked into his brown eyes, I could just tell he wasnt straight. I was familiar with a lot of different guys that came to see me at the Club. A lot of them were regulars and some paid better than others, I studied how a lot of different straight guys act. Yes there were a few guys who were sweet but not like this. This guy seemed almost, motherly, the way he talked and held me.

"Th-Thank y-you" I stuttered.

He helped me out, by packing away my medicine and his own. I was soon back on my feet, he dusted me off a little then looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Angel" He smiled as he introduced himself, standing a head taller than me.

"I'm Lillian, or Just Lil" I answered.

Angel brought me to his place for the night, I wasnt worried, the vibe he gave off settled my nerves about everything. The night was great we chatted and he helped me pick out some new clothes from his closet. I found out Angel was also a drag queen because he felt more like a woman than a man. Angel also told me he preferred to be referred to as she instead of he.

My petite frame was able to fit in some of her clothes. Angel gave me one of her jackets and a few other pieces of clothing. We learnt a lot about each other that night. And I told her about me and my past. Lets just say there were a lot of hugs that night, Angel is an amazing listener. Im really hoping she finds someone she really deserves a nice guy.

The next morning, Angel made breakfast I woke up from the comfy couch to the smell of pancakes. The day went by I was out wondering if there was any way I could break into my former apartment. As I passed the tent city I noticed a few others had appeared over night. Thats where I met Ali, and Steve there were others there too. Ali had also been recently evicted; Steve and the others had been living on the streets for a while.

Meeting Ali was an amazing meeting, her red hair those green eyes that I could see through the dirt. She was nineteen like me her family abandoned her on the streets after finding out she was HIV positive. Felt for Ali more than I had felt with any other person. Ali was nervous about having a relationship with anyone so it was hard for me to want her the way I did. She liked short relationships, preventing any form of sex that might occur. Ali was also straight, but she told me one night that there was something about me she liked. She gave me a peck on the lips. Those three among about three others all cuddled in one corner of the lot nearest to the building they had their tents and they made their own fires and tried to get what they could in food and clothing for the group. That was my home now and this was my family.

* * *

Me: Ok so there you have it Chapter one of Another Set of Eyes. Interestingly enough when I told my Cast mates I was doing this they laughed, not in a way of making fun of me. They thought it was pretty cool, they asked me about their characters (they played other homeless and junkies), and if they were going to be in it. I hadnt really thought much of that though because this was from my characters point of view I was going to make things up as I went. Please read and review!


	2. Christmas Eve, With Team Homeless

**_Another Set of Eyes_**

She was in it the whole time, she had her own story. She knew Angel before Collins came along; she had worked with Mimi at the Cat Scratch club. She sang Christmas Bells with the homeless, she was homeless. Who was this girl who watched from afar as Roger and Mimi fought? Who was filmed by Mark at a point? Who cheered Maureen on during her protest? Who felt great when Angel and Collins found each other? Who daydreamed about Santa Fe? Her name was Lillian Lil / Lili Yoluta and she wasn't always homeless.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, the storyline or the songs in the RENT musical, I'm just a fan, but I do own Lillian Yoluta.

Me: I was actually quite surprised at the feedback I got from some of my cast mates and others. Well I'm glad people are enjoying this! I thank all of you who commented here and on my Face book page! I know you've been waiting for chapter two.

Chapter 2: "Christmas Eve with Team Homeless"

It was December, Christmas Eve, I had always spent Christmas at home, and this year I spent it with Team Homeless, my team homeless. It wasn't bad though, I have to say I enjoyed this Christmas Eve. There was a bunch of lights that lit up like a tree it was our Christmas tree. It was just me, Roxie and some guy in a trench coat, probably a drug dealer or something. He had been staring at the wall the whole time. Roxie stood behind the Milk Crates that we had snatched from nearby. It was kind of a mild night actually, but in New York weather can change drastically. There were some thugs on the other edge of the lot one looked like a hooker, although I also wondered if she was cold or something.

I had just taken my AZT; my beeper's battery was going. I was hoping it would last until after Christmas, at least. I still cant believe I have to take these pills three times a day. Half the time I was lucky enough to snatch any water bottles from the Cat Scratch Club. I'm starting to wonder if anyone's noticed them disappearing quickly there. They were for the dancers actually so I guess it wasn't really that big of a deal, I was just hoping they didn't find out it was me. But even that job had been lack lately, I wasn't called tonight or tomorrow for that matter but the day after that I was. Maybe I could catch one of these Life Support meetings one of these days, Angel had told me about them first, then I found out Ali went to them.

I lied down on the ground maybe I could catch forty winks or so. I leaned up against the tires against the old apartment building; I had taken off my scarf to put it behind my head on the tires. I heard the sound of a guitar coming from the apartment I now knew as Mark and Roger's. I could hear a guy on a nearby payphone talking to someone. Then all of a sudden I heard him sounding hurt. If anything it was probably those thugs I noticed before. I curled up to keep warm, at least as warm as I could get. I just tried to get some sleep; it had really been a while since I slept through the night. Team Homeless slept in shifts some would stay awake as they watched over the others as they slept but of course there were times when we all were awake at once. It was getting colder now.

I must have fallen asleep because I was soon woken up by Steve who was able to gather some stuff to build a fire, well at least what we could get. The chill set into my bones as I quickly wrapped my scarf back around my neck as I dusted through the undergrowth of the lot and tent city to look for something we could burn. Once we were finished I looked through my pockets, I knew I had some matches somewhere. I had actually found a packet of them outside the Club when I got out of work last night.

"Aha!" I said pulling out an unlit match as I scraped it across the concrete it lit.

"Nice!" Steve said as I handed the match to him.

He through the match onto what we gathered and the fire lit. Everyone moved closer to our fire as we warmed ourselves. This felt really good, it was warm I looked around at everyone I had learned the others names shortly after I joined them, of course Steve was there, Ali wasn't though she had been trying to get her cop job back so she was out. There was also Jasmine, Roxie, Ian, Aubrey and D'Talia, they were all pretty cool people and they took me in almost right away.

As I think about it now, being in this position, some homeless people are willing to help others who become homeless as well. There weren't many in the small town I came from but when I first moved to New York, I was scared, but I learned that not all homeless people are bad. Yes some are I also learned that too but Team Homeless isn't, not to me at least.

It wasn't long before I found the group of us pushed back as some desperate junkies pushed through to get to the guy in the trench coat that had noticed them. He teased them a bit as he held out something. Some drug, I wasn't sure exactly which one I was quite familiar with a few types. But I stood there staring the junkies down I looked them over the four in front of us were all female. They were grabbing at the dealer. One of them was familiar, Ali, she was a druggie? Why the heck would she destroy her body quicker with those things, wait, I'm one to talk. I'll admit to smoking Pot, once in a while. It had a weird effect on my petite body, but it made me feel good when I smoked it.

I heard singing coming from the apartment building I glanced up then back down at the druggies and Ali who were continuing to grab at the dealer. They must have been desperate; I know drugs can do that to you. The dealer eventually dropped the stash and the druggies fought for it then ran off as the others started to push them out of our little home place thing. The weather was getting colder.

I noticed a familiar range rover pull up in front of the building, stepping out of it was Benny. I pulled my hat over my eyes. I couldn't stand to look at that asshole!

"Whats up?" Aubrey looked at me from the other side to keep wear me of the crates which we had just recreated.

"It's Benny" I replied through my hat.

"Isn't he...?"

"Yes the guy who kicked me out of the apartment."

We warmed ourselves on the fire a bit more when we all wondered out loud at the same time.

_"How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart, It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out, till your torn apart. RENT"_

_"How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers, your own blood cells betray-"_

That line got me the most; I touched my chest, through my jacket I could feel my heart beating, quickly. Your own blood cells betray. I repeated that line to myself, MY own blood cells betrayed. I had had this for years, but I still couldn't believe it.

_"What binds the fabric together, when the raging shifting winds of change keep ripping away!"_

As we sang in the lot I noticed Roger's roommate Mark with his camera looking out the window at us.

_"When they act tough you call their bluff!"_

Everyone in the tent city sang along with each other. All angrily, it wasn't always fun to be homeless especially on these cool winter nights.

_"Were not gonna pay LAST YEARS RENT! This years rent, next years rent. RENT. RENT RENT RE-ENT, RENT, WERE NOT GONNA PAY RENT!"_

I cuddled close with Roxie and Aubrey, it was cold. Why were we talking about RENT when we didn't pay anything anyway? Then I remembered that a lot of the people here had been kicked out of this building because they couldn't pay, including myself. The past two months had gone by so quickly, maybe singing could throw us back some money or something. It really was one way to take out your anger instead of really fighting. And the fact it was one of the only things we had right now.

_"Cause everything is RENT"_ I heard Roger and his roommate sing through the open window.

We cuddled close as we heard a voice singing from behind us; it was a guys voice, not Steve or Ian's. The three of us glanced back and saw an older homeless guy there. I noticed he was with another tent or something then why did he come to us?

_"Christmas bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing, somewhere else, not here!"_

We looked back at each other, unnamed older homeless guy was right No Christmas bells ringing around here, even with our sculpture of a Christmas tree, and it just didn't really seem like Christmas Eve right now. I heard a familiar drum from nearby and noticed Angel underneath the tree sculpture she stopped for a moment as I waved at her. She looked like any normal guy right now ripped blue jeans, converse sneakers, a purple shirt and a Jacket. A guy came limping out and groaning as Angel continued to use the drum to make music. I noticed that she kept looking at the guy curiously when she finally got up. As the others crept close to the fire I watched the exchange between Angel and the other guy.

_"Are you ok honey?"_

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"They get any money?"_

_"No, Had none to get -- But they purloined my coat --Well you missed a sleeve!"_

He was the guy who had gotten beat up before the one I heard. He was a big guy though, how exactly could he have? Well, I guess there had to be more than one mugger that got at him, I'm pretty sure one or even two couldn't do that to him, they're had to be a group or something. Angel handed him something.

"Thanks" The man said.

_"Hell its Christmas Eve, I'm Angel"_ Angel introduced herself.

_"Angel? Indeed An Angel of the first degree, friends call me Collins, Tom Collins"_ The man introduced himself.

So his name was Tom Collins, that name sounded familiar to be but I couldn't put my finger on where I had heard it before, honestly it was the first time I had ever seen the guy. Collins had looked at Angel they were cute together; I had a good feeling about this meeting. It reminded me back to when I first met Angel. Although in my case it was because I was choking, interesting way to meet someone right.

_"Nice tree"_ Collins looked up at the Christmas tree sculpture.

_"Lets get a band aid for your knee, I'll change, there's a Life Support meeting at nine-thirty, yes this body provides a comfortable home, for the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome"_ Angel replied to him. I already knew Angel had it but what surprised me as what was said next.

_"As does mine"_ Collins said looking at Angel.

Collins had it too what a coincidence really that two people who both had AIDS had bumped into each other like that. Oh wait, I had HIV and I bumped into Angel. Sometimes I wish I would stop remembering that, but I know if I did I may forget to take my AZT and the virus would take over.

_"Well, well get along fine, get you a coat, have a bite, make a night, I'm flush-"_

_"My friends are waiting"_

_"You're cute when you blush, the more the Merry- Ho ho ho, and I do not take no"_ Angel said caressing Collins face with a finger, as she held his hand toward where her apartment was.

Angel didn't take no when it came to helping others, its all she wanted to do was help others. Angel had a big heart, yes I only knew the guy for a couple months, but that's something she really enjoyed doing, it always made her feel good. At least that's one of the things she told me. I don't know how long I had been watching them when I felt someone touching me.

"LILLIAN!" I turned around hearing my full name, usually no one ever used it unless, I was doing something wrong. Then I noticed my beeper had gone off. "Take your Fucking AZT already!" It was Roxie who had called my name two seconds earlier.

Well that explains my full name being called; I wasn't sure how long they had been trying to get my attention or how long my beeper had been going off. I quickly reset it and popped my meds.


End file.
